A Chace of Love
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Chance finds himself in love and luckly for him they feel the same way. The two desided to keep their love a secret. Will their secreat of love be found out and if so what will happen? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney, Disney's XD, and Disney XD's Walk the Prank in anyway. This is another request from **DStarBoy** as he enjoyed his first request I did for him called **Babysitter** (Stuck in the Middle) I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Chance and Herman just entered uncle Will's prank shop and sat down at the counter.

"Herman you can't have a sleepover with just one person that happens to be your brother."

"I just said I wanted to have a sleepover and wanted to know if you wanted to be included"

"What about a sleepover?" uncle Will asked as we walked in from the back.

"Hey uncle Will." the brothers said in unison.

"Herman wants to have a sleepover and right now its just me."

"What about Dusty?" uncle Will asked.

"Can't he's grounded for a month" Herman said.

"Oh in that case I be more then happy to be part of this sleepover." uncle Will said.

"Um arnt you little old for a sleepover?" Chance asked

"Um yah I'm not that desperate to have a sleepover." Herman said.

"Fine I did not want to be part of it anyways. I was just being nice." uncle Will said as he slowly made his way into the back.

Bailey soon comes in and sits next to Herman and sighs. "Man it feels good to get away from him."

"Who are you hiding from?" Chance asked.

"My stupid cousin from out of state."

"What did your cousin do?" Herman asked.

"Nothing yet but I know he will end up doing something getting me involved somehow and he is not even here yet."

"Maybe he could come to my sleepover." Herman said.

"Herman like...well that's a good idea. Yah then he will not be in my hair it's perfect. So what that we only see each other three times a year."

The door opened and in comes a boy looking around. "Oh there you are."

Bailey just rolled her eyes and the Hanson brothers knew that this boy has to be Bailey's cousin. Bailey sighed before turning around just looking at Patrick's  
(Diego Velazquez) smile.

"Oh hey cus when did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. Man I'm glad your mom told me where you might be or I be looking for you forever."

"Well here I am."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking a sleepover with my friends Chance and Herman and not me."

Really that sounds fun, but wait why not you?"

"Oh you don't want no girls at a sleep over. Us girls just get in the way and try to give you makeovers with putting makeup on you and doing your nails."

"Oh, but I never seen you wear makeup."

The brothers are just smiling as Bailey and Patrick talk away.

"At sleepovers I do so why don't we start the sleepover now, what do you say Herman?"

"Um well yah I guess we can start it early."

"Cool, oh wait I'm only going to be here for three hours or so."

"Just my luck. I mean why don't you just spend the day with my friends? After all this is your first time coming to see me as normally I come to see you and never got the chance to meet my friends until now. So ill just leave you guys be and yah bye."  
Bailey said as she slowly was walking backwards towards the door and soon ran out the store.

"So what do you want to do?" Chance asked.

"I don't know, but I'm up for anything."

As the three where heading out Herman's phone buzzed in his pocket. He soon took it out and looked at the message. As he was reading it he sighed.

"Well you two have fun our nom wants me to help her get something since I'm small in all."

With that the three of them split up. Herman went one way while Chance and Patrick went the other. After a few minuets or so they ended up going to see a scary movie. The only problem is Patrick hates scary movies, so he had no choice to pretend not to be scared. That did not work so well as he ended up jumping and holding on to Chance. Chance on the other hand just shook his head. However when the two looked into each others eyes something happened.

The two leaned in and had their first kiss. The kiss did not last long or turned into more sexual. It was just a simple kiss on the lips. Both don't know why it happened and don't know why they where getting these new feelings. Once the kiss broke they looked into each other's eyes without saying a word. Without realizing it they both looked down to see they both had a tent in their shorts. The two just looked up again and smiled.

The so called date did not go any further as Patrick had to head back to Bailey's so he can go back home. Both of them felt disappointed as they start having feeling with one another even if they don't really know anything about the other. Once they reached to the house something happened like it was meant to be. Patrick is staying longer then he accepted. In fact he is staying for good as his father was just offered a job. The sole reason why they came in the first place.

Patrick's parents did not say a word to no one not even to their son as they did not want their hopes up. Both Patrick and Chance was happy to hear the news as for Baily she thought she died and this was hell. She really start to hate the idea more once she found out her relatives will be living with them until they find a place of there own. It took only one trip back to pack up everything. Most of it went into storage. Chance and Herman helped their new friend out. They both thought it was funny seeing Baily's reactions.

Its been three weeks now since the move. Since then Chance and Patrick have been secretly been romantically involved with each other. They had done small things at first like hold hands, cuddle and of l little kisses. Of cores they did this kind of stuff when no one is around. Some of their dates where nice and romantic while others where just simple while heading back as much as they could. However they managed to play footie under the table. One time they almost got caught as Patrick mistook Herman's foot for Chances.

"Sorry my leg fell asleep." Patrick said.

Luckily his new friend bought it and so did his other friend Dusty. Baily was not there she still was bad at the fact he is living with her still. Even though he has not been bothering her as much she still wanted to be far away from her cousin as possible until she has no choice to be around him.

During one hot summer the boys decided to go swimming and head to the pool. As they where putting their belonging into the locker Chance can't could not help but watch Patrick get undressed this would be the first time he would see his secret lover naked. However not waiting to give him self away he had to look away even if he so badly wanted to look. Patrick was having the same problem. He wished it was the two of them. He decided right there and then he will get to see his lover naked.

That did not happen for anther four days. It was just the two of them where no one would find them. The two started to kiss and this time they where better at it. The two soon broke the kiss as they came here for one reason and one reason only. Both of them quickly got naked as they did not want to tease each other any longer then they had to. Once naked the boys just looked at each other up and down. Without saying a word. Both knew they liked what they saw as there dicks where growing.

Patrick's dick was little bit bigger and was uncut unlike Chance. His was a little fatter then his lover. The two steeped closer and smiled. They looked at each others hard dicks and looked back up. Words did not need to be said as they started to slowly jack off one another. Right away they mooned and both leaned in to start making out. Their hands started to go faster and faster as the boys continued to moan. In no time they had shot their loads some of which hit the other's body. The two just smiled once again.

It will be another week before Patrick and Chance had alone time seeing each other naked. This time they where going to do something different. They where going to suck one another. Both wanted to be the first to suck their lover. So they both decided to go into a sixty nine. As they where sucking off they where just moaning away while they where being sucked. Both boys just rubbed and squeezed each other's asses.

Soon they started to thrust into each others mouths and they kept on moaning while still doing their best sucking away on their lover. They did not care how well the other was at sucking as they just loved the feeling. Both boys where getting on edge and it did not take long for them to shoot their loads into each others mouths.

The two swallowed much as they could. They slowly pulled out and moved to each other. They smiled and they started making out once again. Both of them tasting their own cum. They don't know how long their secret would last but knew their love will be forever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
